


Essence

by jflowy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek/Everybody okay ?, Eventual Sterek if it makes you feel better, F/M, Incubus!Derek, M/M, No seriously there is Sterek i swear, You shall see !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflowy/pseuds/jflowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s only been back in Beacon Hills for a few months, and he’s already starving. There was a reason he’d moved to New York, after all - the very air throbs with lust, there, smog-thick and heavy, particularly in certain… districts. But here, it’s all clean-washed air, again, the ordinary spice of teenage lust and the odd middle-aged housewife with unfulfilled fantasies. All unremarkable. Unsatisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> For Saucery . The first part is not mine i have only added on to the masterpiece.Be gentle but comments are welcome. Just let me know what you think and if you think it's completley awful and should'n't be on the internet . Hugs and kisses  
> -Jflowy (thesterekcaptain.tumblr.com)

Derek’s only been back in Beacon Hills for a few months, and he’s already starving. There was a reason he’d moved to New York, after all - the very air throbs with lust, there, smog-thick and heavy, particularly in certain… districts. But here, it’s all clean-washed air, again, the ordinary spice of teenage lust and the odd middle-aged housewife with unfulfilled fantasies. All unremarkable. Unsatisfying.

 He has a significant number of the town’s youngsters on tap. Quite devoted. Boyd, Erica, Danny and Isaac are his regulars - his bread and butter, as it were - but he continues to rove the nightclubs, now and then, for something a little different.

 And still, he’s starving.

 It makes no sense. Mathematically, he’s got his bases covered. He’s got a harem of willing humans to draw on, large enough that he won’t deplete any of their life-forces to the point of causing death or terminal illness. (The odd case of pallor and lethargy still occurs, but, well. Needs must.) He is, technically, eating his fill.

 But he’s still unsatisfied.

 It’s like there’s this scent, hovering at the edges of the places he haunts, and occasionally, he finds it clinging to Danny or Isaac or Erica, as though they’ve had a faint, accidental brush with  _something_. Something that seems -

 It’s so -

 “Concentrate, Derek,” Erica chides him, before sliding her red lips down his cock.

 He tangles his fingers in her flame-pale hair; tugs her gently upward. “Forget that.”

 She looks at him like he’s insane. “ _Forget_  it? It’s your dick, Derek, not somebody else’s.”

 His arousal is beyond the point; it hardly even feels like arousal, anymore. “Get up here,” and this time, she follows his directions. Good girl. “Sit on my face.”

 “You wanna eat me out? Again? But what about - “

 “Forget it,” he repeats, and cups her ass as she straddles his shoulders and lowers herself.  _Yes_. He closes his eyes and goes to town on her, lapping and licking, until she’s quivering and mewling and her fingernails dig into his shoulders. She’s wet, then wetter, then  _squirting_ , and he swallows every drop, feeling the roiling hunger in his belly settle a little.

 Only a little.

 That  _scent_  - 

 “Who did you meet, today?” he asks, when she falls to the side, panting, and stares up at him with hazy eyes.

 “Huh?”

 “Give me a run-down. Of anyone you had physical contact with.”

 “But you’re still hard. Aren’t you -”

 “Forget. It.”

 “Are you  _jealous_?” Erica raises herself onto her elbows, and smirks. “Is that what this is about? You wanna know who touched me?”

 “That isn’t it, and you know it.”

 A flicker of hurt crosses her face. “I don’t know, okay? It’s not like I keep track of every random person that brushes past me at school.” At the look on his face, though, she hesitates. “I could… try? To keep track? If it means something.”

 “It means something,” he says, but doesn’t elaborate, because it’s not like  _he_  knows what it means, either.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek awoke to the smell of arousal. Hot and sweet with just a tang of fear. Isaac.

 “Hey” Derek said simply as he opened the door. Isaac had his hand poised to knock and blushed a deep shade of red at Derek's simple greeting. He could almost taste the lust that floated off in waves from the curly haired teen. “Shouldn't you be in school?”

 “I was. I just... I needed to see you .” Isaac hand drifted into his curly hair and he busied himself playing with his brown locks instead of making eye contact with Derek.

 The smirk was on Derek's face before he could think better of it , and he moved away from the door in welcome.

 “Come on in .”

Isaac closed the door behind him and took a breath, obviously having some sort of internal battle. Too much thinking for Derek's taste . He gripped the younger boy's wrist loosely and pulled them close, his thumbs drawing patterns to soothe him.

 “Calm down “ Derek whispered against his ear , nibbling at the tender skin of his earlobe. A whimper escaped from Isaac's lips, so sweet it almost fed the cravings Derek had been battling for weeks. But not enough . As usual.

 When Derek's lips made their way unto his, Isaac all but melted. His arms went up around Derek's neck, almost of their own violition and his hips thrusted forward, seeking some sort of friction. Some release to the ache that Derek knew he filled him with. He took pity on the boy and sunk to his knees.

 “Fuck” Isaac whispered, eyes wide as the always were when Derek did this. As if the mere image of Derek on his knees about to suck him off was enough to put him over the edge. He made quick work of getting to the cock that desperately strained for his touch and in a moment his lips were on it, sliding down Isaac's length with ease. Nothing he hadn't done before. It was almost boring, the familiar way he made Isaac fall apart. The whimpers and moans that he tried to bite back but couldn't . And it wasn't as though he didn't want him. No Derek ached with want, with the lust that he wished he could sate with Isaac , or Erica or fucking anyone in Beacon Hills. But no such luck . Fuck... Oh yes back to the task at hand.

 With a pop, his mouth was off Isaac. Ignoring the whine of disappointment from the boy as he struggled to catch his breath , Derek barked a simple instruction. “Bed.”

 Isaac was there in record time, naked and laying on his back in expectation. Derek smiled at that . It was almost funny how badly these humans wanted him. After shedding his own clothes, Derek crawled on top of him, ready to fuck him into the mattress. But something got his attention. That _scent_. There it was again . Almost as if it were following him,taunting him with some kind of promise. He was going insane. He was sure of it. Isaac's face showed he clearly had the same thought.

 “Who have you been in contact with today ?”

 “Huh? Uhm..I don't know. Kids at school I guess ? I mean the ones in my first period.”

 Derek sat up, straddling the clearly confused teenager. His hand down Isaac's body in a careless, almost unconscious manner. His fingers ghosted along the base of his penis , teasing him. “I need a list of the people in that class Isaac.”

 “W-w-why” Came the stuttered response as he struggled to keep his hips on the bed.

 “Because. I'm asking you nicely.” And with that Derek's mouth had somehow found Isaac's cock again.

 “FUCK!”

 Skillfully, Derek ran his tongue along the base of his shaft, almost smirking at the whimpers he was treated to.   With hollowed cheeks and a firm but gentle hand he drove Isaac closer and closer to the egde ,  sucking the way he knew Isaac wanted.

 No.

 Needed.

 Grabbing the boys ass, he pulled him forward and took his length into his mouth and moaned around his cock. His hunger was there in full force, getting worse each time that scent found it's way into his senses . He tore himself away, relishing in the breathless whispers of Isaac protesting. Leaning over to his nightstand, he pulled out and uncapped his lubricant. He needed more.

 Lube-slicked fingers found their way to Isaac's hole and stretched him. His eyes glossed over as the pleasure overtook him and Derek's hand found his cock again . Somehow fucking into him with three fingers, hitting his prostate with every thrust AND stroking his cock at the same pase.

 Isaac wasn't going to last. His breathing turned ragged and his whimpers into moans and then on into screams. Derek looked him in the eyes, his mouth hovering over his cock .

 “Come for me Isaac. Now”

 He did. And Derek swallowed every drop, feeling a sliver of energy crawl up his spine. Not much, but enough to get him through the day.

 Withdrawing his fingers, Derek laid next to the shaking boy and kissed his neck , soothing him with kisses until he calmed down. They must have looked tender. Isaac knew better. When Derek was fucking him, that was all it was. Fucking . Nothing more. Derek made sure of that . When he had calmed down, Derek reminded him bluntly .

 “You need to be getting back to school.”

 Isaac nodded and dressed himself slowly, trying to fight off yet another blush Derek noted. But he was happy and sated. Lucky Bastard.

 “And don't forget my list.” Was the last thing he said before the front door clicked shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time he'd gotten dressed it was dark out, and his black shirt and dark jeans simply blended into the darkness of the woods that the Hale House was tucked away in. Leather Jacket in hand, he slid into the backseat of his baby , the beautiful Camaro Laura still claimed he'd stolen from her. And he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play Spot the Wrewolf reference :P . First 2 comments that get it right get their names in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks forever and always to my amazing beta sexinwiththeheochlin is her tumblr. Hugs and kisses. Enjoy

Derek couldn’t focus. Thanks to Isaac that stupid smell was all over his bed. Unfortunatelyhehadn't realized that little detail until he'd literally been rendered incapable of seeing the words on the page of the book he had been trying to read. It was as if some strange lust consumed him whole and reduced his senses to something so primal he couldn't even name it. Minutes dragged on with onlythesound of his own drumming heart filling his ear, that scent monopolizing his nostrils, and everything felt like wild fire on his skin: the cool sheets beneath his back, the wind that somehow caressed his face. He couldn’t help it. **  
**His hand drifted down between his legs He grasped himself just right and shudderedin a manner none of his humans, no matter how skilled, had been able to wrangle out of him. His jaw slackened and he thrust into his fist wildly. Before he understood what he was doing, the pillow was on his face, held there firmly by his own hand that acted purely ofitsown accord. That beautiful aroma seemed to fill him, his entire body. **  
**And he came. **  
**Thick white ropes decorated his stomach and finally the world came into focus once more. Shit. What was he a teenage human? Ugh. Something was seriously wrong with him. And he was going to figure it out. **  
**Right after he washed these sheets. ****  
  
  


* * *

**  
**Derek had been glaring at the ceiling for about a half an hour now. As if it would tremble under the might of his “I Am Not Pleased” glare he'd perfected over the years and, somehow, end the incessant rumbling his stomach. It didn't. He was starving. He hadn't been this hungry since he was a teenager. **  
**Ugh. **  
**It was disgusting actually. He hadn't thought that this year could get any worse; stuck in the Middle Of Nowhere, California (More commonly known as Beacon Hills) with no one to, quite literally, feed his sex habit. But he'd been wrong .Here he was with eight months left in his five-yearly grounding, regressed down to a ravenous adolescent state. It was hard enough once. **  
**It almost felt like a prison sentence; forced to sit here in starvation and boredom while his sister fucked her way through half of New York. And sure, she had already served her time here last year when her grounding had come. But it didn't mean he had to like it. Derek knew he didn't have a choice. As incubi they needed to return to their birthing place and replenish their power. So no matter how awful it was, he was stuck. **  
  
** **  
**So he read. And paced. And glared at nothing until finally he couldn't take it any longer. The sun cast a dim orange glow unto the floor of the old Hale House. Night was falling and he hadn't even bothered to get out of his pajamas. He was pathetic.This had to end. He needed to feed and the little human teenshe'd almost been sucking dry one at a time were not going to cut it this time. He was sick and tired of this hunger thatrefused to be sated. This time he needed more. And he knew just where he could get it. **  
** ****  
So he planned, as he stripped himself and got into the shower, not noticing the eerie blue his eyes shone as he passed his reflection in the mirror. He planned his own personal night of debauchery. He'd have five, maybe six , ten at the most. He'd have them all night, non stop. He'd be sated then. He had to be.

By the time he'd gotten dressed it was dark out, and his black shirt and dark jeans simply blended into the darkness of the woods that the Hale House was tucked away in. Leather Jacket in hand, he slid into the backseat of his baby , the beautiful Camaro Laura still claimed he'd stolen from her. And he was off.  
Ten minutes of reckless driving later he pulled up to the curb of Lýkos the club he showed up at occasionally for a quick and easy feed and climbed out of the car, tossing his keys to the giant of a bouncer that stood guard in front of the door.

 **  
** **“** Man what the fuck you can't just park there!” The bouncer was beyond pissed, veins threatening to burst out of what he supposed was to be considered a neck, but Derek didn't bother with apologies. He smiled, instead, up at the man that towered over him; his attempt of intimidation clear and ignored.

 

With a casual touch of his shoulder, the man seemed to calm down, drowning in Derek's hypnotic voice.

 **  
** **“** Sorry I didn't have the time. Would you take care of that for me please?”

 **  
**The man nodded with a dreamy smile and stepped aside to give Derek pass, ignoring the yells and complaints of the people in line.

 **  
** **“** It's gonna be a good night,”Derek thought once more missing the eerie blue glow of his eyes. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 **  
**The club stunk of sex, with a side of loneliness and some unresolved sexual tension. Not what he was used to, but it'd have to do. **  
  
**At the bar, of course, he was ignored; passed in favor of the Appletini for the vapid blonde, who he suspected would be leaving in about ten minutes with the suit clad teacher looking type man next to her.She wouldn't make his job difficult. He rolled his eyes and gripped the bartender's hands as he tried to get by. **  
  
** **“** Uhm dude what the fuck?” He tried to pull himself free before settling into the hypnotic calm that Derek's touch forced upon him. **  
  
****“** Scotch and Soda.” The corner of Derek's mouth rose as he turned away, eying the floor for anything worth feeding on. Ten minutes later with his drink finally in his hand, he saw _her._ Dressed in a pair of jeans and a ruffly top, she didn't look like she was trying to get any attention. There wasn't a mini skirt to entice the eyes of lecherous men, norwasher hair styled for any sort of seduction. A pony tailed girl in blue jeans. But her smile got him. She would do. **  
  
**He rose, leaving his drink at the bar, and stalked over. She raised an eyebrow at him from where she was dancing in front of a girl he assumed was her friend,and he smiled at her, reaching his hand out. **  
  
** **“** Could I ask for dance?” He smiled his I'm-Not-Threatening-At-All smile and she took his hand, twisting easily into his arms. As they brushed against each other she grew bolder, wrapping his other arms around her abdomen and holding them both against her bellybutton. He had every intention of going home with her. Well her and about five other women (or men it really didn't matter). But something stopped him. **  
  
**Someone had brushed against his shoulder on the floor. It wasn't anything special, or at least it shouldn't have been. But it was. He stopped moving for a moment, looking over at the same suit clad man who was currently dancing with the blonde from the bar. Derek's eyes shone a shocking blue as he finally understood what had stopped him. **  
  
**There it wasagain. That fucking smell that followed him everywhere. It was practically oozing off the man now. He wasn't the source, Derek was sure of that. But it was as if as soon as he caught the scent of itfilled the air of the club and strengthened tenfold, floating just above the stink of lust. **  
  
**Fuck. It'd be alright. He just needed a distraction, and his new brunette friend would do just fine. **  
  
**He turned his attention back to the brunette who seemed to grow more and more entranced by him every second. His lips moved across the smooth pale skin of her exposed neck, the neck she was baring to him with such sweet submission. He licked and nipped from the base ofit,relishing in the quickening of her breaths and the spike of the want that gushed out of her and slammed into him. **  
  
**Her arm snaked around his neck and her movement's grew wild, bordering oninappropriate, even for the dive they were in. His lips found hers,and she honest to god whimpered, going all but limp in his arms. He could taste her now; sweet, uninhibited and so...so aroused. It was as if she wanted him to take her right there. **  
  
**He knew it was reckless but he didn't care. He needed to feed. Tugging it free from the very depths of her, he pulled at her Essence. His mouth covered hers and hid the blue energy that escaped from her and she purred into his mouth, going limpas he pulled away. **  
  
**Grinning, he held her as her shivers subsided. It wasn't enough, but it'd do until he could take her and whoever else back to his place. She was standing on her own now, holding unto his hand loosely as he searched for another candidate. The friend she had been dancing with was next to them. She'dstoppeddancing and just stared, curiosity in her eyes she watched him and her friend ( who was currently dancing in a state of utter bliss)The girl,Blondiehe called her in his head, just stood there , fascinated. The want in her eyes pierced him and he couldn't help himself. He reached for her with his free hand and pulled her flush against him. Her hazel eyes widened and flitted back and forth between her friend and Derek, as if seeking permission. Too euphoric to care, the brunetteattachedherself to Derek's back and grinded into him. **  
  
**Taking that for permission, Blondie met his eyes shyly and he stroked the side of her face softly, unable to stop himself from sending her a rush of dopamine. She bit her lip, trying to bite back the groan on the tip of her tongue. He couldn't help chuckling as he rewarded her with a kiss and the little gasp she allowed gave him pass to explore the cavernous depths of her mouth. **  
  
**The room spun aroundthem and they moved together, tongues dancing in time with their three bodies. Blondie and the brunette, orOne andTwo as he'dnowtaken to calling them in his head, were in a state of utter bliss. They rubbed into him from both sides, their inhibitions dropping lower as the seconds ticked by. Two pairs of hands drifted under his shirt as he took turns sucking bruises unto their skin. Their nailed raked along his skin, leaving marks that lasted only seconds before vanishing, healed by the glowing auras he collected from the two. **  
  
**A tanned muscular arm rested on his shoulder, and he looked toward the face of the manwho dared interrupt his feed. But when he met his eyes, all he saw was lust: raw and absolute. One andTwodriftedaway as he made his way closer to the man. Or boy actually,now that he could see him. He wasn't much older than Isaac,of that Derek was sure. Still, he wanted Derek...and he would get him. He smashed their lips together a hand moving up to the short black hair that he could only just grip on the very top of his head. **  
  
**The boy pushed his hips further into Derek's space, brushing their cocks together in an expert manner .Derek pulled away to smile at the younger boy, who returned the smile full force, dimples and all. Adorable. In a disposable kind of way.He looked behind him to seeOne andTwo grindingateach other with abandon, lips swollen and pink . Just as he'd left them. Alone now, theyclawed at each others' clothes, aching for something Derek was only too happy to give them. **  
**Dragging the boy by the hand, he returned to them and they danced. **  
  
**In a cluster of sweat, music and the sweet, sweet stink of lust Derek realized both heand Dimples had their shirts gone, and the girls' weren't far off. Derek took turns kissing them, nibbling at the soft pout of their lips and feeding off their energies, One attached herself to him once his lips touched hers, jumping into his embrace and folding her legs around him and grinding her sex into his. He couldn't stop himself. He tore at her shirt between kisses and left trails of dark bruises on the curves of her breasts lost in the waves of sex that slammed into him each time he took a breath. **  
  
**The moan got his attention right before the smell hit. Fuck, it was unbearable how filthily good it smelled in here. And now he knew why. His head snapped in the direction of the sound and what he sawbrought a smile to his face. The blonde from the bar was crowded against the wall by Glasses, his hand moving suspiciously under her dress . Delicious. **  
  
** **“** Sweetheart?” He brought his knuckles to the side of Two's face **  
  
  
**Mad with lust, he pointed to the couple . “They look like they need a little help. You should offer your services” She grinned and nodded, making her way over to the corner to place her lips on the other girl's skin. **  
  
**Derek only watched them for a minute before noticing the lack of music in the club. Nothing was playing and yet everyone danced on, just as he had been moments ago. Couples and groups of threes or fours just moved on the floor together, bits of clothes falling off in time with the  movement of their hips. **  
  
**It smelled so good in here. He could almost forget about...it. God he was _hungry_. **  
  
**He breathed in the air, thick with sex , and almost tasted the Essences of the humans around him. Again and again he took it in, growing more greedy with each breath, not noticing the blue vapor that slithered down his throat. **  
  
**An insistent whimper caught his attention and he looked down to see Dimples and Two pawing at each other desperately. Huh. He hadn't figured Dimples for a ....versatile man like himself (or boy if you were being particular) but he could be wrong. If they were enjoying themselves who was he to question them . **  
  
**He knelt down to their level and broke their heated embrace, only to steal a kiss from each one,sucking the very life from them. As soon as he broke away to stand again, they resumed their pattern of groping and grinding on anything they could. They almost looked funny their on the dirty floor of some little club in an even smaller town , fucking the living daylights out of each other. **  
  
**Actually , it _was_ funny. **  
  
**So he chuckled. **  
  
**Then laughed. **  
  
**Then damn near cackled at the sight. "That's it. Fuck. Fuck like you mean it." A chorus of groans arose in response and he laughed more. Fuck it smelled delicious, and he _wanted_ so badly.  He wanted the life that pulsed through this crowd to feed his hunger. **  
  
**He didn't yearn to touch or taste, or to be touched . He simply wanted their essences. And he wanted them now. More. **  
  
**More **  
  
**MORE **  
  
**He didn't realize he was saying it aloud until the groans grew to a new height . A vicious smile spread across his face as he goaded them. "More. Fuck her harder. You too." **  
  
**The room spun around him as he lost himself in the haze of sex, and he breathed it in. He stood back and just appreciated the sight .Save for him  everyone in the club was touching or being touched, it was amazing.  Eager bodies thrust into other eager ones . Others just grinded without rhythm or reason, aching for release. And he took pity on them. He wanted to taste them. All of **  
  
**"All of you, come for me. Now" Moans and screams echoed through the room and energy flew into his open mouth. Fuck it was good. So he took, and kept taking. He stood and watched their faces as they twisted in ecstasy , not caring as the very life of them escaped to Derek. **  
  
  
**Swirls of blue from their mouths merged into one and rose into the air where Derek  hadn’t even realized he’d elevated to . His eyes, electric and as blue as the sustenance that flowed to him,  watched them all down there as they continued. Every mouth was attached to skin, every finger caressing somewhere. The crescendo had passed , however, and their strokes became slower, their kisses messier . They were fading fast. ****  
  
And Derek was too far gone to care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry. Really i am. Hope you liked it . As usual you can always send questions/ reminders for me to get off my ass and update to my tumblr (thesterekcaptain) . I sometimes need a cheerleader or two to get me writing. Love you all ! 
> 
> Let me know what you think pleaseee. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't felt this disgusted with himself in years. Not since... This was bad. He would have never done this of his own volition. The answer was obvious.
> 
> Someone was setting him up.
> 
> Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hides because i haven't updated in forever and i'm a bad person.- Enjoy all ! also don't forget to play "Spot That Werewolf Reference !" Whoever spots it first gets an internet prize . ( Show me in the comments)

Reality came in patches. Smell came first, and with it the strong urge to stop what he was doing. It came with little dots of color and little bits of sound that slipped through Derek's haze of lust.

The power lust faded away, and unfortunately so did the feeling of fulfillment he had finally achieved.

His electric blue eyes dulled to their normal hue as he realized, with more than a small amount of astonishment, that he was levitating. He didn't remember half of the night yet here he was, in the middle of the room in the air with dozens of human bodies collapsed throughout the club.

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

He dropped to the floor in a state of panic, not fully understanding how he had done it, or even what exactly he had just done. Any of it .

“Please be alive.” He pleaded to no one in particular before releasing a bit of the Essences he barely remembered gathering tonight. Bright red auras slipped from his mouth and into the mouths of the oversexed clubbers. The room filled with gasps reminiscent of drowning men finally allowed air, and Derek breathed his own sigh of relief.

He wasn't a killer. Not anymore. He couldn't be.

But he was afraid. He wasn't a child any longer, and this was unacceptable .

He hadn't felt this disgusted with himself in years. Not since... This was bad. He would have never done this of his own volition. The answer was obvious.

Someone was setting him up.

Again.

 

A long hour of pretending to be as confused as his victims, he was home. Or rather, at the shell of a place that used to be his family's estate in the woods.

Safe inside, and clear of the stench that he was sure was literally driving him insane, he immediately took out his phone and dialed.

On the fourth ring a very annoyed and sleep filled female voice answered. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? It's three in the morning .”

“Someone's trying to poison me. I think Kate might be back.” 

The next moment was filled by tense and terrifying silence, until she finally spoke.

“What happened Derek, tell me everything.”

So he did. From Isaac to the club. All the awful details. The awful thing he'd done.

“It's like they're somehow finding a way to up my hunger and force me to feed until I kill someone. Or a lot of someones. Then the hunters would have reason to take care of me.” He finished his tale with a sigh, the whole plot too familiar for comfort .

….  
….  
….  
….  
….

“...So you woke me up at three twenty seven AM to tell me you're hornier than usual? You're an Incubus Derek it sort of comes with the territory. Can I go to bed now?”

“Laura this is serious. Someone's poisoning me somehow and there's this scent that won't leave me alone. It's everywhere in this god forsaken town and every time I smell it, I go crazy. Last night was the latest and the worst so far. I never lose control like that. I almost killed them. All of them. It's almost as bad as before. With Her.”

Laura's silence didn't exude annoyance this time around, instead the slimy feeling of sympathy crawled it's way into Derek's spine as his sister did her best to reassure him.

"Derek. Kate is dead. This is not her. That was a long time ago and you aren't that person anymore. Calm down, it could be something else. I promise to look into it in the morning but for now, get some rest and tomorrow you can figure out where the scent is coming from and what it is. Everything will be fine. "

He sighed. Maybe she was right. This could just be him more hungry than usual. It was close to the anniversary of the fire. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. 

“Alright. Get some rest Laura . I love you.”

“ I love you too Der. Everything’s going to be fine. I promise.”

They said their goodbyes and then Derek was alone to his thoughts, slipping into a fitful sleep.The scent haunted his dreams. It took form all and shaped itself into a faceless figure, reaching out to touch him. The pain was unbearable, a continuous stinging fire that refused to be quenched. Far more sickening was the lust that instantly shot up within himself. The desire to consume all around him to sate the illogically unending pangs of hunger within him.

The hand withdrew and Derek awoke with his bed soaked in sweat and his body feeling as if it were on fire. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under a cold shower ten minutes later, Derek’s scowl hadn't subsided , neither had his fever. Incubi didn't get sick.They don’t. Their immune systems are far too advanced for trivialities like the common cold. It's just a basic fact of their existence . But moments ago he stood holding the oldest thermometer in the world ( that his mother kept “just for emergencies” ) telling him he was a toasty one hundred and thirty three degrees.

He wasn't going to let this happen to him. Whoever was doing this was picking a fight . And they were going to get one. He muttered darkly to himself as he haphazardly changed his sheets, doing everything short of dunking himself into a vat of ice to cool himself down. And even that he had just barely refrained from.

This had all started with Erica and Isaac. And the one link they had was the high school. He knew they were far too smitten to betray him, but someone there might know of their connection. They could be exploiting it to spread whatever venom they had managed to either conjure or steal.

But they wouldn't get away with him. He wasn't a defenseless child. He was a full grown incubus and he'd unleash hell until he was given his freedom.

 

He wouldn't let someone destroy what he had built. 

Not again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two ice baths and an unsuccessful try at sleep, the sun was up. His fever had long since broken and with it went his patience. He wasn’t going to wait around to be manipulated again like someone’s little pet. 

He was going to find whoever was doing this to him, and put a stop to it. By any means necessary. On his way out the door he grabbed his leather jacket before thinking better of it. For once he didn't want the attention that it attracted, not for where he was going.

He drove through the streets of Beacon Hills with a million and one thoughts on his mind. It had to have started somewhere, and the only place he could think of to begin tracking it was the only place that connected Isaac and Erica. 

Beacon Hills High School was a large building that failed at the intimidation it had been trying to convey even since he left here seven years ago. But it continued to try. 

“Hello, can I help you?” Bertha Volk: Secretary according to her nameplate asked. 

“Yes actually.” Derek moved his hand close to where Bertha’s lay, on her computer’s mouse. “My sister is thinking about moving back here and asked me to check out the schools around here. We really both want the best for my nephew so i was wondering if you minded me taking a look around.”

Bertha opened her mouth to speak before Derek took her hand in his and smiled. “Alone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think ? Short but next chapter will feature you know who and answer many questions. As always i'm on tumblr @ thesterekcaptain and i enjoy a good "Update please" message every once in a while to kick my ass into gear. Hopefully i will have uploads weekly or every two weeks since summer. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Please enjoy some -behind the scenes- excerpts courtesy of Julie and Zoe. This could be you if you win the "Spot that werewolf reference " game !
> 
> "It's almost as bad as before. With her dick." 
> 
> "he wouldn't let someone destroy what he had built, with his dick."
> 
> "he immediately took out his phone and dialed with his dick"
> 
> "The scent of dick haunted his dreams that night"
> 
> His hand withdrew from his dick and Derek awoke with his bed soaked in dick sweat and his body feeling as if it were on fire, like a thousand sunburned dicks


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I accidentally didn't update for a few years.....  
> If it turns out anyone still cares about this i'll edit the first few chapters because they're embarrassing . But anywho enjoy!

It didn’t take much push for the overworked and undersexed Bertha to give him his visitor name tag and send him on his way. A simple stroke of her arm and her fingers started to make their journey under her skirt. But he didn’t have the time. Not now. He’d smiled at her and told her he’d be back to see her soon. It was a lie but the heat of the hunger he felt right now was making him second guess it. But as he turned the corner he was distracted.

There it was again. That fucking smell. So delicious and perfect. “Witches.” He thought. That had to be it. They’d found a way to fuck with his head and if there was one thing Derek hated, it was being out of control of his body. He was meticulous. He liked things neat. It's how he kept his apartment, it’s how he took his whiskey and how he liked his relationships. He didn’t like messes. He liked order. Fucking he was good at, fucking he could control. But this smell . It smelled like home. And lust. And lo...it smelled like home. He ached to find it . He needed to destroy it , and to punish the son of a bitch who thought he could fuck with Derek like his. Messing with his hunger was dangerous. He wasn't a killer. Thoughts of the club flashed to his mind and he grimaced. Bodies scattered on the floor like rag dolls. They were all smiling. Inches from death with smiles on their faces. He supposed that was the only good part about being fucked to death: You died happy.

But you were still dead.

He was wandering his old high school disgusted by his lack of control over his powers. How  nostalgic. He'd wandering without knowing where he was headed, when he found it. He felt as if he had slammed into a brick wall of that scent. It hit him in front of a classroom and he fought every instinct in him that told him to feed. To go into that room and make every last human get on their knees to worship him , to feed him. He shook himself out of his dangerous daydream. He didn't have to check. He knew his eyes were icy blue . God he was a fucking mess. He hadn't thought this through . What was he gonna do with this person in front of a classroom full of witnesses? He just needed to know who it was..what it was. How did they know about him ? A part of him thought he'd open the door to a familiar face, to Kate . But that was crazy. He was crazy . Fuck His hand inched toward the door when the bell rang and a gaggle of students made their way into the halls chattering about nonsense . Ugh he hated this school. He'd only been gone five years but he still hated how it was all the same . He hated this school, he hated this town he hated this fucking smell for fucking with him. He-

"Hey there. Come to whisk me away ?" Erica looked like a cat when she smiled : dangerous and beautiful. But he wasn't here for her.

"No. I'm busy"

Erica scoffed. "Well if you're going to be rude then you can fuck off. Isaac is in my homeroom too if that's the flavour you're looking for today."

"This is Isaac's homeroom?" Derek asked, suddenly interested, remembering their conversation a few days ago.  The kids were going by so fast but none of them smelled right . He shooed Erica and he waited . There he was. He was one of the last to come out of the classroom, fiddling with a pencil and talking some other boy about lacrosse or something similarly useless. Derek saw red and grabbed them both, pulling them back into the now empty classroom. The teacher was on his way out and gave Derek a look . He opened her mouth to start talking but Derek shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you for letting us use your classroom ma'am" 

"Well..i mean of course, anything for you.." She smiled vacantly , look regretful as she left. 

He turned to the boys and glared at them both as they sputtered "What the fuck dude" and other meaningless protests. He needed to think. They didn't look like witches. They looked like idiots. Derek found beauty in everything and of course he'd fuck them both but that wasn't the point. They didn't look capable of ruining his life. They were high schoolers. He was gonna to get to the bottom of this. It wasn't like any spell he'd ever seen. They both smelled like it . But the one with the brown hair, he smelled like he bathed in it. No, stronger. Like it was coming out of him with every breath he took. He took his hand and pushed lust into his veins and spoke "Who are you"

The boy looked at him, then his friend and back. "Uhm... Stiles ? Look not that you're not a handsome man but i'm not in the habit of being pulled into empty classrooms by men who are obviously not in high school anymore ? So i'm gonna go.Stranger Danger and all that, you understand." 

Derek faltered momentarily before steeling his resolve and pushing harder. "Come with me"

"Again Mr. scary attractive person thanks but i'm definitely calling security if you don't stop looking at me with those "Get in My Van / Serial Killer eyes"" Derek didn't understand. The friend stepped in, pushing away Derek's hand.

"He said to leave him alone bro...." He paused, his hand lingering on Derek's. "But i can come with you. Wherever you want. Wherever you need. " He stepped closer. Impatient, Derek removed his hand. What the fuck was going on. Sure he wasn't at full power but he certainly had enough for a teenage human to give in to his charms. He sidestepped the friend who looked bewildered as he tried to shake off thoughts of Derek and him naked and writhing. He probably was . He didn't look too happy about it either.

"Straight people" Derek thought . "Must be boring". He focused on the boy who was grabbing his friend and whispering something that sounded like "What the fuck was that ?"

"Enough" Derek crowded him against a wall , his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.He was pissed. The boy smelled too good. God all he wanted to do was bury his face in the  boy's neck and take him there in the nearly empty classroom that has just been filled with students. A gaggle of  horny teenagers milling around so close to him and he could just barely control himself. Now this stubborn little witch or whatever he was seemed to have made himself immune to Derek's persuasion. He needed answers.

"What did you do to me?" He whispered dangerously . He didn't have much time, the friend was gaining back his senses and seemed ready for a fight.

"Dude i don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I've never met you before in my life. " The stranger stuttered out a million words per minute. "Could we ease up on this whole grabbing Stiles business" He pushed him away slowly, groaning as the bell rang. "And that means i'm late for calculus so fuck you very much. I'm sure you mistook me from whoever is sleeping with your girlfriend. I feel sorry for them when you actually find them but places to be , tests to fail. All that. " He grabbed his discarded bag and his friend before heading out of the room whispering . "No idea what that was but okay. Miss Prim's gonna kill us."


End file.
